1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fasteners for attaching an object to an elastic surface. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method and fastener for attaching an object to an article of clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of clothing are commonly used to display decorations. For example, fishing flies are mounted on hat bands, coins are mounted on belt buckles, and so on. These decorations are typically mounted on the article of clothing by fasteners such as clasps, pins, and pronged settings.